Colliding Worlds
by Mathais
Summary: Boys' Love. Four worlds, colliding into one... Four chosen, taken from their worlds to stop it... Will they be too late? Cameos abound!
1. Taken From Their Worlds

Mathais:  *sigh* I'm starting to delete some of my more useless stories.

Justin:  You've deleted your first and second posted attempts at major crossovers.

Chibi Jun:  Discontinued all your Sailor Moon fics.

Chibi Tomoki:  Have two writers' blocks and you are rewriting several stories.

Jenrya:  Not to mention that you're beginning this on the same day you finished your finals.

Mathais:  Shut.  Up.

Chibi Tomoki:  *smiles* There is a mild shonen-ai warning here.  Mathais has **_REALLY_** weird tastes when it comes to pairings.

Mathais:  I'm trying out the Justin/Tomoki and Jenrya/Jun pairings.  Justin's knowledge and his outgoing youthfulness seemed to go well with Tomoki's shyness and the changes brought about by his trip to the Digital World.  Jun has always been a fiery little kid and I think that Jenrya's calm (until a breaking point that is) and maturity that always seems a part of him would keep Jun in line.

Chibi Jun:  Enjoy the fic.

***     *     *     *     *     *     ***

"Kiya!"  The sounds of battle echoed throughout the area.

"Burning Salamander!"  Two flames flashed through the air.

"Cold Flame!"  Frozen fire countered that attack in a flash of light.

"Tsurararaaa!"  An icicle jammed into the back of the frozen flame fighter, causing him to roar in pain.

"Licht Krugel!"  A ball of light slammed into the already damaged warrior.

"Brezza Petalo!"  "Lightning Blitz!"  Stands of wind energy mixed with blasts of lightning energy, causing the enemy to jump back even further.

"Ice Phantom!"  A large icy figure flew out of the creature, flying towards the assembled team.

"Endlich Meteor!"  A dark blast of energy quickly countered it, both attacks disappearing.

"Katchikatchi Kochin!"  The blast of frozen wind froze the warrior's feet, which became the best time for an attack.

"Salamander Break!"  A column of flame appeared, heading toward the one enemy.  The column dissipated, revealing a red fighter that kicked the blue warrior his team was fighting.  The warrior roared, freezing in mid-action as a blue ring surrounded him.

The warrior flicked his hand and a black and red device appeared in it.  "Let your corruption be purified by my flame!  Digicode Scan!"  The device sucked up all of the blue ring, leaving an egg in the place of the warrior.  That egg disappeared as if winking out of the world.  The six defenders sighed as blue strands of energy surrounded them.  The digicode disappeared, revealing six children to teens.

"How did a Perfect get past the Digital Barrier?  It has improved a lot since four years ago."  One of boys, a sixteen-year-old that still wears goggles, asked.

"It's possible that it was just a fluke."  A sixteen-year-old with short black hair rubbed his chin.

"Iie."  The boy's twin, who has long blue hair, shook his head.

"It could be that the Digital Barrier's weakening."  The oldest boy there, a heavyset one who was seventeen, suggested.

"But we would have heard that from Ophanimon."  The only female of the group, who was sixteen, looked down at the pink and purple device in her hand.

"Not necessarily."  The youngest boy there, aging at twelve, replied.  "What if it's the world's barriers in general that is weakening?"

Light dawned in the shorthaired twin's eyes.  "I think you've got something there, Tomoki."

"Correct me if I'm wrong Kouichi.  If it's both the Digital World's and our world's barriers that are weakening," the other twin tried to explain, "then the angels wouldn't be able to sense it."

"That's right Kouji."

The oldest boy and the girl looked down at the devices in their hand and gasped.  "Takuya!"

The goggle-headed boy whirled.  "What's wrong Junpei, Izumi?"

"The D-Scanner's showing another one!"  The boy held up his yellow and blue device.  A 3-D globe appeared above the screen, showing six flashing dots, one red, one blue, one green, one yellow, one pink, and one black.  There was also another dot that was flashing gray.  "It's-"

"Ack!"  The five kids whirled to find Tomoki being held up in the air.  The bar of the scythe was being held up to his neck and it was choking him.  A ghost-like figure was behind him.

A small picture appeared above Izumi's D-Scanner.

**_Phantomon_**

**_Ghost Digimon_**

**_Virus Attribute_**

**_Perfect Level_**

**_Attacks:  Soul Chopper, Death Sentence_**

"Another Perfect?"  Takuya was shocked.

Tomoki used one hand to try to stop the bar from fully choking him as he twirled his left hand.  Three digicode rings appeared around that hand as it neared the device that was inside his pocket.

"Nice try Ice, or is it Water?"  Phantomon jerked the bar up and Tomoki's head snapped back.  He clawed at the bar until he was too weak to move.  Tomoki eventually stopped struggling and Phantomon dumped the body on the ground.

"**TOMOKI!**"  The other five screamed.  In unison, they held their left hands out and three digicode rings surrounded Izumi's, Junpei's, and Kouichi's hands.  Four surrounded Takuya's and Kouji's.  "Spirit Evolution!"  Izumi, Kouichi, and Junpei cried at the same time.  Under the influence of the digital spirits, their bodies morphed to become digimon.

A harpy-like digimon appeared.  She had wings on her back and the hair was styled like ears.  "Shutumon!"

The next was a tank-like digimon.  He looked like an armored Blitzmon.  "Bolgmon!"

Finally, a lion appeared.  He was black and had lion faces all over him.  "Kaiserleomon!"

"Double Spirit Evolution!"  Takuya and Kouji called at the same time.  Each of their two spirits surrounded them, changing their bodies.  They roared in pain as the transformation ended.

First, a humanoid dragon with two fiery wings sprouting from his back appeared.  "Ardhamon!"

A white wolf-turned human was next, wielding a large blade.  "Beowulfmon!"

"Wind of Pain!"  Shutumon raised her right claw then pointed it at Phantomon.  A large cyclone of slicing wind ensured.

"Ultimate Thunder!"  Bolgmon raised his gun-turrent hands and lightning collected at each palm.  The two were connected with a single stand of energy and released at Phantomon.

"Schwarz Konig!"  A barrage of red lasers emitted from Kaiserleomon, joining the mass attack.

"Brahma Shil!"  A massive fireball, courtesy of Ardhamon, added power to the ever-growing strike.

"Licht Angriff!"  Beowulfmon batted the strike with his missiles to Phantomon.

The ghost digimon was frozen in fright as the combined strike of revenge flew at him.  The moment it struck, he was blown out of existence with not even a digitama left.  The five de-spirit evolved and rushed to their fallen comrade.

"How's his pulse?"  Takuya asked.  Izumi had laid Tomoki's head in his lap and was checking the neck.

"Slow and erratic, but there."  The other four gave a sigh of relief, but then Kouji grimaced.

"How are we going to explain this one?"

"The truth?"  Junpei suggested.

"That'd mean admitting we've kept from our parent the Digital World for four years."  Kouichi frowned.  "They're not likely to be happy."

Takuya moaned suddenly.  "He's got an older brother."  All five sweatdropped.

"Call an ambulance."  Takuya ordered, taking charge.

"Got it!"  Junpei rushed away, heading for the nearest payphone.  They would have cell phones, except they changed into digivices again.

"Keep him comfortable."  Takuya told Izumi.  "Kouji, Kouichi?"

"Yes Takuya?"  The twins asked.

"Come with me.  We're explaining everything to the Himis and I don't want to do this alone."  The twins nodded as the group split up.  Izumi was left in the night, cradling the fallen boy's body.

***     *     *     *     *     *     ***

"Exhaust Flame!"  A large stream of fire blasted a figure.

"Gauntlet Claw!"  Another figure slashed, but the enemy dodged it.

"Hey, wait a minute!  Gatling Arm!"  Sounds of machinegun fire followed, but the enemy was too swift.

"Destruction Grenade!"  Several flying missiles entered, trying to seek the enemy that they were fighting, but they crashed into the ground after a well-placed kick.

"Fox Flame Dragon!"  Flames surrounded a figure, making the head of a dragon.  It charged at the agile figure, but missed in the end.

"Got any data on it Kenta?"  The goggle-headed boy called.

"Got it!"  The boy with glasses held up a device, where a holographic image with data laid.

**_Pidmon_**

**_Angel Digimon_**

**_Vaccine Attribute_**

**_Adult Level_**

**_Attacks:  Fire Feather, Pid Speed_**

"Only an Adult and we're having so much trouble?"  The oldest girl there seethed.

"It's a fast Adult."  The youngest girl, being 9 while the others were 12, commented.

"Card Slash!  Homing Attack!"  The boy with a visor slashed a green and blue card through his orange device.

"Destruction Grenade!"  This time, the missiles flew directly at Pidmon and didn't stop.

"Fire Feather!"  Backing with his body, but not his wings, Pidmon three fiery feathers that destroyed the grenades.

"Puu."  Hearts flew through the air and slammed in Pidmon.  The humanoid angel started falling, but he suddenly shouted.

"Pidmon shinka..." An egg surrounded Pidmon and when it disappeared, a creature with numerous faces appeared.  "Asuramon!"

The blue haired teen held his green device up.

**_Asuramon_**

**_Demon Man Digimon_**

**_Vaccine Attribute_**

**_Perfect Level_**

**_Attacks:  Asura God Fist, Human Emotion_**

"Let's take it up a notch."  The oldest girl grinned as all but the boy with the glasses held cards that flashed blue.

"Card Slash!  Matrix Evolution!"  The blue cards were slashed and five of the good creatures started to glow.

"Growmon shinka..." The dragon gained metallic armor and futuristic boosters.  "Megalogrowmon!"

"Galgomon shinka..." The machinegun bunny changed into a sleek green machine rabbit.  "Rapidmon!"

"Kyuubimon shinka..." The fox became humanoid, complete with long robes.  "Taomon!"

"Guardomon shinka..." The clunky brown machine upgraded into a sleek silver metallic machine, much taller.  "Andromon!"

"Turuiemon shinka..." The purple bunny evolved into a very large brown one.  "Antiramon!"

"Let's take it up a notch!  Rapid Fire!"  Rapidmon flew into the air and unleashed two bunny missiles.  They impacted and Asuramon was thrown back.

"Asura God Fist!"  Asuramon used his four arms to shoot balls of flame at the assembled 

digimon.

"Talisman Spell!"  Taomon erected a shield that deflected the attack as those around her started to charge.

"Spiral Sword!"  Andromon spun his hand until it resembled a blade and unleashed a blast of lightning.  Asuramon dodged the lightning, but slammed into another attack.

"Treasure Axe!"  Antiramon's axes pierced Asuramon's back, but he backhanded her and started to charge an attack.

"Atomic Blaster!"  Twin beams of red energy fired from Megalogrowmon, blasting Asuramon out of existence.  As the six digimon downloaded the data left behind, the six children started sighing.

"How did Pidmon evolve?"  The blue-haired boy murmured.

"Evolution could be normal now in the Digital World Jenrya."  The boy with glasses suggested.

"What I'm worried about, Kenta, is that more digimon are realizing."  The boy with the goggles said.

"Who cares Takato?"  The boy with the visor replied.  "All we can do now is destroy these digimon."

"Trust Hirokazu to say that."  The oldest girl snorted.

"That wasn't nice Ruki."  The other girl reprimanded.

"Now Shuichon..." Jenrya began.

"I know."  Shuichon dismissed.

Kenta suddenly grew alarmed.  "Another digimon!"

"What?"  All six whirled as an attack was flung out at Antiramon.

"No!"  Rapidmon flew into the attack, taking it for himself.  In unison, both Jenrya and Rapidmon's heads snapped up and they both landed on the ground, Rapidmon turning into Terriermon.

"Pitiful Earth.  One for the taking..." The figure held his arms out.  "Rapid Fire!"  Black missiles flew at Terriermon.

"Card Slash!  Alias!"  Jenrya managed to lift his hand, but he didn't get the card in time.  None of the digimon was fast enough to intercept the attack, though Antiramon and Marineangemon were close.  A bubble bounced harmlessly off the ground as the black missiles impacted.  Terriermon was thrown into the air and landed into Jenrya's arms, already fading.  "Card Slash!  Recovery!"  The healing card did nothing, however, as Terriermon looked into Jenrya's eyes.

"Momentai Jen."  The words fell from the digimon's lips as his body totally disappeared into data.

"**TERRIERMON!**"  Jenrya screamed, tears falling from his eyes.  Suddenly, all the data from Terriermon flew into his Green D-Arc and transferred itself into Jenrya.  The boy slumped down, showing signs of a coma.

"**JIANLIANG!**"  Shuichon shouted as she drew one card from her pouch and prepared to slash it as Hirokazu scanned the digimon.

**_Blackrapidmon_**

**_Cyborg Digimon_**

**_Vaccine Type_**

**_Perfect Level_**

**_Attacks:  Rapid Fire, Silver Triangle_**

"Card Slash!  Omegamon!"  Antiramon's head snapped up as her left hand turned into a Wargreymon head and the other a Metalgarurumon head.

"Grey Sword!"  Antiramon slashed with her sword, the Omega Blade, which was unsheathed from inside the Wargreymon head.  Blackrapidmon dodged it, but she whirled and pointed the right hand at the black digimon.  "Garuru Cannon!"  The blast of energy annihilated Blackrapidmon easily, with anger and revenge fueling the strike.

All of the Tamers dropped to their knees as Shuichon's eyes teared.  "Jianliang, wake up.  Please...  Please!  Wake up!"

Takato put two fingers to Jenrya's neck and then sighed.  "He has a pulse, but it is slow and faint."

"I'll tell my parents."  Shuichon whispered quietly as Antiramon picked her up and the two left at a fast pace.

"Leave the ambulance to us."  Kenta said softly as Hirokazu nodded.  The two boys went onto Andromon's shoulders as Marineangemon rode on Kenta's head.  The four left quickly.

That left Takato, Ruki, and the unconscious Jenrya.

"Have you ever-" Takato began.

"No."  Ruki replied.  "Nothing like this.  This is worse than Juri.  Their bond was so strong, that with the deletion of Terriermon, they merged.  However, Jenrya might never wake up."  Allowing her barriers to fall down in the wake of the recent events, tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Ruki..." Takato slowly wrapped his arm around Ruki's shoulders and the pair sat in silence.

***     *     *     *     *     *     ***

"Turbo Hand Blasters!"  A barrage of blue lasers entered the massive fray, but the enemy was still alive and kicking.

A pink figure kicked, but the monster blocked with his arm and threw her backward as a green figure threw a series of punches.  The humanoid, yet covered in strange faces, monster seemed to sway slightly with the assault, but lasers entered the area and all five combatants were thrown back.

"Any ideas Tommy?"  The pink figure asked, as they were alone in the quarry.

"Draw your weapons!  Turbo Lightning Sword!"  Tommy, the one is red, drew a blade.

"Turbo Star Charges!"  The female is yellow received some very strange bars with handles.

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!"  The male in green got a large cannon.

"Turbo Wind Fire!"  The woman in pink notched an archer's bow.

Tommy charged, slashing with his sword, but the monster dodged it.  He was met with a barrage of lasers from the people in blue, green, and pink.  Snarling, he reflected the attacks, but was soon tasered by the person in yellow.

Leaping into the air, the sun was behind him.  "Soul Sword!  Spirit Strike!"  His sword plunged into the ground and columns of energy surrounded the battlefield.

"Any info Justin?"  The one in yellow stepped away from the energy.

"That energy blocks the pass of souls into the outside, whether invincible or even a ghost Tanya."  The one is blue answered the woman in yellow.  "We can probably put it down after defeating Spiriturn."

"Watch it Kat!"  The one in green cried as a beam of energy flew at the pink woman.

"Thanks Adam!"  She replied after dodging the attack.  No more was said as the same type of attack littered through the area.  Justin dodged and landed right in front of Spiriturn.

"A child's soul..." The pure and unmasked _lust_ in Spiriturn's voice made Justin freeze in terror.  "I grow tired of the tainted adult souls.  But a child's soul is innocent, untainted.  Ripe for the picking and oh so delicious.  You being a Power Ranger just adds to the flavor."  Spiriturn's hand rested on Justin chest and his head snapped back instantly.  Justin's Power Ranger suit shattered and he was left as a normal twelve-year-old boy.  He started to glow an eerie white light.

"JUSTIN!"  The other four shouted as they started to move toward Spiriturn.

"You've got the taste of Water on you, you know that?"  Spiriturn hissed into Justin's ear as he raised the boy into the air.

"So?"  Justin coughed.  He lifted his leg and tried to kick at Spiriturn.  It did nothing but waste more of Justin's depleting energy.  Dots raced across his eyes as Justin started to lose consciousness.

"Kiyaa!"  The transfer was interrupted as Tommy managed to slash at Spiriturn.  The monster fell back, Justin dropping to the ground like a ton of bricks.  Kat and Tanya were on him in an instant with Adam covering.

"You okay Justin?"  Kat asked, worry dominating in her voice.

"Not really...  Just get Spiriturn for me..." Justin closed his eyes and lay limp in the hands of darkness.

"Lets help Tommy.  We need to get Justin help as soon as we can."  Adam turned and charged at Spiriturn.

"Lets do it girl."  Tanya helped Kat up and the two threw themselves into the fray.  With four angered Rangers at his heels, Spiriturn was soon near defeated.

"Turbo RAM Cannon Mode!"  All five Turbo Weapons assembled into a large cannon as the four standing Rangers aimed it.  "Fire!"  The combination attack annihilated Spiriturn.

In her Space Base, Divatox reached from her torpedo button.

"I'd advise not to."  Porto interrupted.

"Why not?"  Divatox growled.

"That monster was special.  He can't be revived, but he was really powerful.  He almost killed the young one."

Divatox smirked.  "One of the few throwaways to do so."

Back at the Power Chamber, Alpha Six was running a scan over Justin's body.

"What's the matter with him Alpha?"  Tanya's voice betrayed her worry.

"His soul has been set free from his body."  Alpha's voice actually sounded worrisome.  "Right now, his body is in a coma and nothing but the return of his soul will break."

"What can we do?"  Tommy's voice was tinged with bitterness.

"Take him to the hospital and have them keep him alive."  Alpha suggested.  "That's all we can do for now."

"Should you worry about something that is out of your control or something you can do in your power?"  Dimitra asked.  "What shall become of the Mountain Blaster Turbo Powers?"

"I'm really not sure Dimitra, I'm really not sure."  Tommy sighed.

***     *     *     *     *     *     ***

***RING*  *RING*  *RI-*  *SMACK***

An alarm clock was shut off as the boy of twelve that lay curled in the bed next to it blearily opened his eyes.

_Why am I up again?_  The boy thought.  The answer hit him like a ton of bricks.  _I forgot!  I'm going to be late!  Late!  Late!_

He jumped out of bed and started to change.  Slipping on some tight red pants and a loose orange t-shirt, they boy launched himself out of his room and slid down the banister that led to the lower level.  Along the way, he fell and was thrown into a teenager's arms.

"Whoa Jun!"  The black-haired teen cried.  "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Ryo!"  Jun gave a cheeky grin as he jumped out of Ryo's arms.  Even at twelve, he was light enough for Ryo to lift him, though his muscles are apparent.  "Gotta run!"

"Jun..."  Ryo sighed as the boy scampered off.

"What is it Jun?"  An older woman asked.

"Nasuti, I really need to go out today."  The younger boy pleaded.  "Alone."

"Are you sure you don't want Byakuen to go with you?"  Nasuti's voice was tinged with concern.

"I'm sure!"  Jun nodded.

"Where are you going to go?"  A blonde man asked.

"Just somewhere Seiji."  Jun grinned.  "And Shuu, no, it has northing to do with a relationship."

"It could."  A heavyset guy, Shuu, commented.

"Do you need a lunch?"  The aurban haired teen asked.

Jun shook his head.  "I'll pick something up later Shin."  He looked at the watch and then turned quickly.  Running up to his room and almost slamming into Ryo again, he picked up a bag and then raced out the door.  Doing so, he slammed head first into a blue-haired teen.

"JUN!"  The male shouted as all his papers fell onto the ground.

"Sorry Touma!"  Jun helped Touma pick up all his papers and then ran off after taking a quick glance at his watch.

"Kids these days..." Touma muttered before entering the house.

Jun ran off, weaving around people and trees alike until he reached a vast plain.  A fence surrounded it, but it didn't stop Jun as he hopped the fence and landed on the other side gracefully.  In the middle of the area was a small wooden building, but Jun entered it anyway while pondering.

I wonder how this area came about.  For some reason, any and all buildings in this area burned up from outrageous fires.  Only this small shack remains, but the whole area's been quarantined for years.  Yeah, but this shack has its uses.

Jun entered the building and immediately donned other clothing.  It was a lightweight cloak that was embroidered with some designs that Jun saw in his dreams.  The shack itself contained a statue of a phoenix rising from the ashes.  Numerous unlit candles littered the area, all surrounded by fireproof material.

One by one, Jun lit each candle, creating an unearthly glow as he went.  Cape billowing behind him, Jun almost looked like a priest.  When the last candle was lit, Jun kneeled in front of the fire.  He started murmuring under his breath, words from his dream, yet they were true words of power.  His chanting grew louder as the flames seemed to grow larger.  As Jun was about to reach the peak of his chanting, a small scuffling outside made him pause.

Jun inched from something hidden inside some of the fireproof material.  Now, he wasn't stupid, so he withdrew the pistol and cocked it.

_I know I could get in a lot of trouble for having this._  Jun thought as he stood warily, aiming it.  _But I don't want to be caught unarmed._

A small clunking noise and the sound of rapidly retreating footsteps caused Jun to look down and see a canister lit on fire.  His eyes widened as the canister read 'gasoline' in Japanese.

Forgetting everything, Jun ran for his life, but the fuse was almost eaten through.  By the time he cleared the doorway, the flame reached the canister and caused a giant explosion.

Ryo and Byakuen were passing innocently through the area- okay, they were tailing Jun, now shut your mouth!  That was when Byakuen saw a man running from the area and chased him.  Ryo was surprised, but that was nothing to the explosion that encompassed the area.  Immediately, Ryo hopped the fence surrounding the area and ran toward it.  _Please oh please... _ His fears were confirmed when Ryo found Jun's unconscious body in the midst of the area.

"You'll be okay..." Ryo flipped open a cell phone, the one that Nasuti thank god lent him, and dialed the hospital.  While speaking, Ryo looked sadly down at Jun's burnt body.

***     *     *     *     *     *     ***

Moaning to himself, Jun awakened and jumped up in surprise.  He wasn't in the burnt remains of his fire temple.  Looking at himself, he noticed that his cape was missing and his skin had no burn marks on it.  Looking around, he noticed that he was in a non-descript stone room with the only features being the orange and- was that _yellow?-_ fire in the torches and the symbol of fire and the symbol of wind were joined together.

Another moan alerted him to the presence of another in the area.  He spun to see a brown-haired boy around his age, clearly American, stirring.  _Cute...  _Jun thought.  _But not my type._

"Where am I?"  The boy said, clearly in English, but Jun blinked.  His mind had processed that and changed it to Japanese.

"I don't know.  All I remember is being unconscious."  Jun said in Japanese, but the boy blinked and Jun concluded he heard it in Janaese and processed it in English.

"Well, it's the same here."  Brushing nonexistent dust off his pants, the other boy held his hand out.  "Justin Stewart, nice to meet you."

"Yamano Jun."  Jun returned the handshake.

"So, Jun, do you know a way out of here?"  Justin walked slowly around the room, looking for a hidden doorway.

"No."  Jun shrugged and joined the search.

"Maybe I can..." Justin headed for his wrist, but stopped dead when nothing was there.  Growing alarmed, he searched his pocket and then twisted his left wrist.  Nothing happened.  "No..."

"Is something wrong?"  Jun turned to the other boy.

Justin was torn between telling and keeping it a secret.  In the end, the logical voice that stated for a team to work together, they need trust, won out.  "My transformation and communication devices are missing."

"Transformation?"  Jun cocked his head to the side, wondering if this guy was like the Troopers.

"I turn into a Power Ranger."  Justin sighed.

"Power Ranger?"  Jun thought for a moment.  "Are they like the Sentai?"

Justin shrugged.

"Cool!"  Jun brightened, but then a moment of horror struck him.  "The Jewel!"

It was now Justin's turn to ask.

"The Jewel of Life is a very important artifact in my world."  Jun explained.  "It is a powerful force and even protected my friend when he tried to sacrifice himself for the sake of the Mortal Realm."

Justin slowly turned to Jun.  "We aren't from the same world, are we?"

"I really don't think so..."

***     *     *     *     *     *     ***

Jenrya's eyes snapped open as he started breathing heavily.  "Terriermon..."

"Good, you're awake."  Jenrya turned to see a cute Japanese boy staring at him.  They both were in a stone room with blue flames and green flames in the torches.  The ground had the symbols of water and earth entwined.  "You kept muttered Terriermon under your breath."

"It's nothing."

"I'm just itching to find out why we're here.  Last thing I remember is being strangled by a Phantomon..." The boy clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Phantomon?  You were fighting a Phantomon?  Are you a Tamer?"

"I'm not a Tamer.  I'm a Frontier Chosen Child, charged with the task of saving the Digital World then protecting both worlds from destruction."

"Kinda like the Tamers."

The other boy nodded.  He held his hand out.  "Himi Tomoki, Frontier Chosen Child of Ice."

Jenrya grasped it.  "Lee Jenrya, Green Digimon Tamer."

"In my world, we are ruled by the Three Great Angels, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon."  Tomoki explained.  "Before that, a digimon named Lucemon came to stop the wars between the human and beast digimon.  However, his rule became oppressive, making the 10 Legendary Warriors fight him.  They won, but they disappeared, leaving 20 Spirits.  We had to fight Lucemon again, in his Falldown Mode and Satan Mode, but we won.  This is my Digivice, the D-Scanner..." Tomoki reached into his pocket, but grew alarmed.  "Iie!  Iie!  **IIE!!!**"  He searched everywhere, going into chibi mode and running around the whole room while Jenrya sweatdropped.

"I don't have my D-Power or my cards either..." Jenrya sighed.

"We come from different worlds and have different Digital Worlds."  Tomoki turned to the other boy.

"I think the Digital World's a constant..." Jenrya commented slowly.  "It's just that different worlds have access to different sections of them."

"Probably...  But why were we sent here?"  Tomoki asked.

"We can tell you that."  Jenrya and Tomoki turned.

***     *     *     *     *     *     ***

Mathais:  Hope you liked this!

Chibi Tomoki:  He put it in the Digimon fandom because half of it is Digimon.

Justin:  You complain about the Power Rangers part...

Chibi Jun:  ...or the Samurai Troopers part...

Jenrya:  Then just leave!!!

Mathais:  I forgot this at the beginning.  I don't own Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, Power Rangers Turbo, Sentai Rangers, or any other of the mentions I use.  They belong to their legal owners.

All five:  Bye!


	2. To Unlock the Six Elements

        Mathais:  Hello everyone!

        Chibi Jun:  *pouts* You haven't used me in a while.

        Chibi Tomoki:  You've been downright ignoring me!!!

        Jenrya:  *places arms around Chibi Jun* He's been busy and it is school time.

        Justin:  Too busy writing a fic about me.

        Chibis:  *pouts ultra cute with wide eyes*

        Three other boys:  *covers eyes* Too cute!

        Chibi Jun:  *shrinks eyes* Mathais doesn't own Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, or Power Rangers!

        Chibi Tomoki:  *shrinks eyes* There is mild shonen-ai in here, so if you don't like it, bug off!

        Mathais:  *ticks fingers* There will be pairings.  / means actual pairing while + means unrequited.

        Power Rangers:  Tommy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, mentions of Billy/Trini

        Yoroiden Samurai Troopers:  Seiji/Shin, Ryo+Jun, Nasuti+Ryo

        Digimon Tamers:  Takato/Ruki, Juri+Takato, Hirokazu/Kenta, Ryo+Jenrya

        Digimon Frontier:  Takuya/Kouji, Yutaka/Kouichi, Junpei/Izumi, mentions of Bearmon/Kotemon, mild Shinya+Tomoki crush

        Crossover:  Jenrya/Jun, Justin/Tomoki, mild Shuichon+Tomoki crush, pending Shinya/Shuichon

        Justin:  Enjoy the fic!

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     *

        "We come from different worlds and have different Digital Worlds."  Tomoki turned to the other boy.

        "I think the Digital World's a constant..." Jenrya commented slowly.  "It's just that different worlds have access to different sections of them."

        "Probably...  But why were we sent here?"  Tomoki asked.

        "We can tell you that."  Jenrya and Tomoki turned.

        In front of them were two beings.  Spirits, if you prefer.  One was a woman is a blue gown.  She had a beautiful face with warm cerulean eyes.  Her hair was a pale blue, flowing down her back to her waist.  Her dress was embroidered with sapphires and aquamarines.  The other spirit was a male in very regal clothing.  He had short black hair and brown eyes, strong but soft.  His shirt was yellow and his pants black, both sporting jewels of topaz and perriot.

        "Who are you?"  Jenrya asked, already on the defensive.

        "My name is Jonathan."  The man bowed deeply.  "And this is my wife, Amy."  The woman nodded.

        "What are we doing here?"  Jun asked the spirit in front of him.

        This spirit was a female who wore orange breeches and a red tunic.  Her fiery red hair was cut short at her neck and the spirit's eyes were a bright crimson.  Her tunic had a lot of rubies as decorations and her breeches with sunstones.

        "You are to release the powers of Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, Light, and Darkness."  The red spirit, Lina, explained.

        "Why us?"  Justin raised an eyebrow.  "I have a profession of helping to save my world and if I spend so much time here, I can't do my job there."

        "We're getting to that."  The other spirit, Alexander, snapped.  This spirit was a man with long, blonde hair.  His eyes were a green hue, nice and comforting to look at.  His formal suit had emeralds and jade stones attached to it.  "You pray to the Spirit of Wind, do you not Stewart Justin?"

        The Power Ranger inclined his head.  "I do."

        "And do you to the Spirit of Fire, Yamano Jun?"  Lina asked.

        Jun nodded.  "I do."

        Alexander closed his eyes.  "I am the Spirit of Wind."

        "As I am the Spirit of Fire."  Lina added.

        "Eh?"  Tomoki looked surprised as he gazed at Amy, whom he found out was the Spirit of Water.

        "I'm sorry for any disrespect."  The Green Tamer inclined his head toward Jonathan, the Spirit of Earth.

        Jonathan smiled.  "No need."

        Tomoki shut his eyes and breathed deeply.  "I mean no disrespect, but if you are the spirit I've prayed to, why can you not release these elements?"

        Amy smiled sadly.  "We spirits exist on a different plane of existence from yours.  We are but a mere projection."            The woman walked forward and reached one pale hand out.  The Spirit Shinker of Ice tried to grasp it, but his hand clenched where her hand should be.

        "I'm sorry."  Tomoki lowered his head.

        "No need."  Amy smiled once more before retreating.

        "How are we," Jenrya gestured to him and Tomoki, "supposed to liberate these places without any of our special powers and by ourselves?"

        "You won't be by yourselves.  There will be two others joining you."  Jonathan answered tentatively.

        "WHAT?"  Jun just about screeched.

        Justin smiled softly.  "I'm betting they're the ones with survival skills, right?"

        Alexander nodded.  "They lived in worlds where they had to survive, dodging being killed at practically every turn."

        "And how are we supposed to survive with no powers?"  Jun asked, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

        "Simple."  Lina held her hand out and a globe of fire appeared in it.  The said globe flew out and slammed into Jun.

        The boy gasped as warmth encompassed him.  It spread all over him body, solidifying into armor.  When Jun looked down, he nearly shouted in delight.  He was in sub-armor much like Ryo's, only where there was white, there was orange.  He also had white boots.  "Awesome!"  Across his back were two katanas and further inspection found that he could summon a laser pistol.  Jun touched his forehead and found a headband there, a ruby in the center.

        Alexander held his hand our next, a ball of wind inside of it.  It floated over to Justin, surrounding him in its breath.  The said boy closed his eyes as his clothing changed.  Once he opened his eyes, he stared at his clothing.  Justin's legs were covered in some sort of armored white spandex, with a green tunic of the same material.  He wore boots of the purest white.  Across his back, there was a long sword and by summoning them, Justin found two large blasters.  Justin felt his neck, where a necklace with an emerald lay.

        "Interesting."  Jenrya murmured as he looked at his outfit.  He had on a yellow chain mail, surprising light, and some brown shorts.  His main weapons were two machineguns attached to his back.  By clenching his fist and willing something there, the Tamer made a lance not unlike Dukemon's appeared over his hand.  When Jenrya bent over (giving Tomoki a good look at his ass), he discovered topaz on ankle bands and black boots on his feet.

        Tomoki grinned.  His clothing consisted of blue torso armor, light but efficient.  He also wore some sky-blue pants that went to his knees.  Black boots covered his feet.  Across his back, the Spirit Shinker of Ice could feel a gun, not unlike the one he used as Chakmon.  Further experimentation could let him summon two hand axes.  "Wow."  As quick glance at his wrist showed bands with beautiful sapphires on them.

        "If you ever feel the need to remove this form, focus on willing the clothing away and you'll revert to your normal clothing."  Amy explained.

        "When are we going to meet our teammates?"  Jenrya asked, tugging on the black fingerless gloves he just noticed were there.

        "Yeah."  Tomoki asked, tugging on the same type of gloves on his own hands.

        "Now."  Jonathan smiled wistfully.  "Remember.  Release Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, Light, and Darkness."

With a wink, Tomoki and Jenrya disappeared.

        (Mathais:  Okay, if you were confused about this section, sorry.  I was trying out this explanation thing I saw in Kingdom Hearts where two scenes were happening at the exact same time, explaining the same thing.  All the reactions are as if everything that was said were at least kind of like what happened in the other room.  Transitioning smoothly.  I hope I didn't make people too confused.  -_-')

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     * 

        Both groups landed in a grove of grass inside a ring of trees.

        "Himi Tomoki."  The Spirit Shinker of Ice was first to break the silence, sticking out his hand.

        "Justin Stewart."  The Blue Ranger smiled and stuck out one white-gloved hand also, blushing at the same time.  _God, he's so cute!_

        "Yamano Jun."  The kid of the Samurai Troopers held out his hand, covered in white fingerless gloves.

        "Lee Jenrya."  The tallest boy there took the handshake, also thinking along the same lines for Jun as Justin did for Tomoki.

        "Should we keep moving or just plain wait here?"  Jun asked the two with survival skills.

        "Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, Light, Darkness..." Jenrya muttered, closing his eyes.

        Justin also closed his eyes, but when they opened, they were a silver color with a kind of glazed look to them.  "Wind in the North, Fire to the West, Earth to the South, Water to the East, Light up high, Darkness down below."  With a blink, Justin shook his head, slightly dazed, but he had his normal brown eyes back.  "What was that?"

        "That helped us a lot!"  Tomoki grinned and Justin felt red flood his face.

        "We should move."  Jenrya looked to the sky.  "Sun's directly overhead."  The boy looked to the ground.  "Next to no shadows, but it's definitely afternoon."

        "Then we should held North."  Tomoki exclaimed.  "Wind should be first since it was mentioned first.  If Wind's to the north, then we head that way!"  He pointed in a direction.

        "All right.  We rest at nightfall.  Keep your weapons ready, we don't know what's out there."

        "We'll have to keep guards."  Tomoki said as an afterthought as they were moving.  "Last time my group didn't, I ended up possessed and fought my friends with a sharp stick and my Digimon form."

        Jun and Justin shared a look.  "Digimon?"

        "Digital creatures that inhabit another realm."  Jenrya said in a matter-of-fact tone.  "My dad said that his team created digimon, but I really don't agree somehow.  I think his group altered my world's version of the Digital World to become a wasteland where the strong survive and the weak perish.  The Soverign Zhuqiaomon guards my area."

        "My Digital World is very civilized."  Tomoki explained.  "Digimon have trade systems and cities all over the place.  It is governed by the Three Great Angels: Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon."

        "I also have another world attached to mine.  The Youjakai, where an evil being called Arago used to reside.  My friends used mystical armor to defeat him.  I didn't do much, but I guess I saved their asses on occasion."  The boy's lips twitched upward.

        Justin stared wistfully at the sky.  "I'm a defender in my world.  I transform into a Power Ranger to protect innocents from harm on a daily to weekly basis.  There are tons of inhabited planets in my galaxy alone, which was proved when the Aquitarian Ranger team visited us."

        "Just curious."  Jun turned to the group.  "How did you end up here?  I was in my makeshift temple when some guy used gasoline and blew it up with me inside.  I guess Lina, the Spirit of Fire, saved me."

        "I was fighting against a Digimon."  Jenrya admitted.  "After defeating one digimon, my partner was destroyed by another digimon, sent into me, and my bond made me go unconscious."

        "Kind of the same thing for me."  Tomoki also admitted.  "I turn into a digimon.  After defeating one who got past the Digital Barrier, we reverted back to human, but a Phantomon choked me with a scythe and I guess I lost consciousness for air loss."

        "So, are our bodies here?"  Jun asked.

        Justin shook his head.  "I got a slightly clearer view of what brought me here.  My group was fighting an enemy."  The boy snorted.  "His name was Spiriturn.  He wanted to eat a soul, a child's soul to be precise.  My soul was the one he tried to eat.  Said the taste of Wind was on me.  Made it sweeter he said.  He almost ate it."  Justin shuddered and dropped to his knees.  All boys stopped to comfort one of their teammates.  "I could feel my soul being drawn out, feel it.  It was heading out to the blackness that was Spiriturn.  My friends saved me, but my soul left my body.  I should thank Alexander for saving me.  But..." Justin took a weak breath in.  "The coldness that enveloped me when that happened...  I'll never forget it.  Never."

        Tomoki bent down and hugged Justin.  "It'll heal.  Maybe not completely, but enough.  You'll have us."  Tomoki closed the distance, pressing practically every inch of his body onto Justin's.

        The Turbo Ranger's face colored instantly.  Jun and Jenrya chuckled.

        Justin stood up, his blush diminishing as Tomoki detached himself from Justin.  "Let's move.  We still have our worlds to defend and the faster we do this, the faster we can get home!"

        "All right!"  The three other boys cried.

        They continued on for hours, the sun heading west, lower and lower until it was sunset and the four dimension travelers were forced to stop in a grove.

        "We'll rest here."  Jenrya told them.  "Now, we need some makeshift beds I guess and a fire.  Some stones wouldn't hurt either and I thought I heard a stream somewhere."  The Tamer turned to Justin.  "Do you think we need to eat?"

        The young genius shook his head.  "Rest should be enough, as only our souls and not our bodies are here."

        "I'll get some water for us!"  Tomoki headed off to where he could smell the scent of water.  The boy pouted, however, when he remembered he had no way of transporting it.  By looking up, though, he found a way.  "Coconuts!  These things sure are weird though.  Must be some weird kind.  I can sense they're not harmful though."  Using shaking the tree, a couple coconuts fell down and Tomoki picked them up and brought them back to camp.

        "I'll get some stones for the fire."  Jenrya was off to gain some nice stones.

        Jun stood up and followed Jenrya.  "That leaves me with dry sticks."

        "I'll get a lot of leaves for bedding."  Justin stood, adapting quickly, and went off by himself.  He climbed one of the trees and found the leaves too fuzzy for his tastes.  Then he tried another.  No luck.  After a few more, Justin finally found the type of tree with leaves good enough to sleep on.  Grabbing an armful, Justin returned to the campsite and set down the batch before returning to another tree like it.  Repeating this over and over again, Justin managed to get enough for four beds, good enough for even a person of Jenrya's height to sleep on.

        Jun and Jenrya came back, arms full of dry wood and stones.

        As Tomoki used his axes to chop the coconuts, Justin arranged the leaves in order and Jenrya created a ring of stones around the pile of wood Jun put together.  Jun then started a fire by sparking stone and rubbing sticks.  A healthy blaze warmed all four boys up, just in time too, as a cold wind swept through the area.

        "Here."  Tomoki handed out the coconuts and all four boys savored the milk, as they knew meals would be like this would be rare from now on.  As they finished eating the coconuts, Justin turned to the others.  

        "Who gets to wash first?"

        "Who says we can't wash at the same time, as we know what each other has got?"  Tomoki asked innocently.

        His question was answered by three furious blushes.

        "I'll go last then."  The boy of ice shrugged.

        "Second!"  Jun called out.

        "Third and no one can stop me."  Justin put in.

        "Fine."  Jenrya headed off toward the steam, but actually filled the coconuts with water first before returning.  Jun boiled the water for drinking.

        Jenrya willed his armor away, leaving him in the orange vest, green shirt, and brown pants that we wore while fighting Pidmon and Blackrapidmon.  After stripping from those and removing his shoes and undergarments, Jenrya stepped into the stream.  _Hmmm...  Deep enough._  Jenrya slowly started to clean himself, wiping off the dirt and grime that he had gained from travel and battle.  Closing his eyes, Jenrya jumped into the deeper of the stream and fully submerged himself.  Coming up with a splash, Jenrya's hair glistened in the moonlight.  As he scrubbed, Jenrya couldn't help but wonder.  _What's happening back at home?  I spent some eight odd hours here. They must have noticed something.  I hope they aren't worried too much._

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     * 

        Shuichon allowed herself to take a deep breath.  She had matured greatly since the last time anything major happened.  _Back then; I was a scared girl who cried all the time.  When they needed me, when my group, the Tamers, needed me, I froze and hid under a table.  Not anymore.  I'm strong.  I'll take Jenrya's place for now.  Pink steps up in Green's absence._

        "Tadaima!"  Shuichon called out.

        "Oh Shaochung!"  Her mother greeted.  "Hi!  Where's Jianliang?  Jaarin and Rinchei are out and your dad's in the living room."

        Shuichon nodded.  "Okay!"  Skipping, she headed to the living room where her dad resided.

        "You still didn't," Shuichon's mother sighed, "answer..."

        "Hi dad!"  Shuichon piped as she sat on the couch, Antrimon outside.

        "Where were you?"  Janyuu looked up.  "A simple errand shouldn't take you and Jianliang this long."

        Shuichon sighed.  "We are keeping things from you."

        Janyuu raised an eyebrow.  "What exactly are you keeping from me?"

        "Do you remember the train incident that was played down by the media?"  Shuichon asked.

        "Yes..."

        "That was a Digimon incident where Parismon tried to invade.  The four Primary Tamers thwarted them."  Shuichon explained.  "Since then, digimon have been realizing on a weekly basis, getting stronger each time."

        "And you were out late because of a realizing digimon, right?"  Janyuu asked.

        "Yes, except this time, an Adult and a Perfect realized, but we didn't see the Perfect until it was too later.  Despite all our training, Terriermon was deleted."  Shuichon bowed her head.

        "Terriermon!"  Janyuu yelped.  "Where's Jianliang?  He's devastated, isn't he?"

        Shuichon merely stood up and headed to the phone.  Dialing a number, Shuichon turned to her dad.  "Ruki?  Where are you?  They didn't?  Geez...  But Hirokazu and Kenta are at least waiting there, right?"  A pause.  "Okay then.  How should I break it?"  Another, longer pause.  "I guess.  We'll be there as soon as we can."

        "That still doesn't answer anything."  Janyuu said.

        "Jianliang's in a coma."  Shuichon said emotionlessly as tears welled up in her eyes.  "His bond with Terriermon was so strong that Terriermon's data implanted itself inside him, sending him into a coma as his body tried to cope with everything that happened."

        Janyuu stood up quickly.  "Where's Jianliang?"

        "Hirokazu and Kenta called an ambulance and he's at the hospital right now."  Shuichon said.  "Since I told you, I'm heading over there via Digimon Express."  Quickly, the Pink Tamer left the apartment and leapt onto her Perfect level digimon.  "Hospital, fast."  She muttered.

        "You got it."  Antrimon replied.  "But maybe a little help to get there even faster?"

        Shuichon nodded as she drew one card.  "**Card Slash!**  Speed Plug-In!"

        With the speed rivaling racecars, Shuichon and her rabbit digimon made their way to the hospital were Jenrya's body was being kept.

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     *

        Jenrya's face broke the water once more.  Shivering, he exited the river and shook himself off, looking a lot like a dog.

        This was the scene Jun, who had made his armor disappear, came upon when he tried to find out if Jenrya was done.  As his eyes widened, Jun could feel a part of his body responding, but hid behind a rock.

        Jenrya finished dressing and turned around.

        "Jenrya?"  Jun called out. "Are you done?"

        "Yes Jun!"  Jenrya walked away.  "The steam's all yours."

        Jun quickly stripped the suddenly too tight clothing and headed into the stream.  That solved his problem almost immediately.  Furiously, he scrubbed his skin, feeling tons of dirt and grime on it.  "How the heck did I get so much on me?"  Jun breathed.  He continued, washing everywhere until he came to his hair, full of dirt.  The boy lathered water onto it, feeling his hands get extremely dirty.  Once he seemed ready, Jun dived into the deeper part of the stream.

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     *

        Ryo slowly entered the house, Byakuen behind him.

        Nasuti looked up.  "What's wrong?"

        "Jun's in the hospital."  Ryo said quietly.  "The ambulance took him away not that long ago.  I got here as fast I could."

        Nasuti gasped.  "How?  Why?"

        "Arson.  Jun was alone in this building.  Some guy blew it up.  Byakuen caught him."  Ryo shook his head.  "Jun's body's badly burnt."

        One trembling hand crept up Nasuti's head to her mouth.  "When can we see him?"

        Ryo shook his head.  "I'm not sure."

        "Is something wrong?"  Shin looked down from the steps, Shuu, Seiji, and Touma behind him.

        "It's Jun."  Ryo's eyes teared.  "He's...  He's in the hospital."

        All the Troopers closed their eyes.

        "When?"  Seiji opened his eyes first.

        "Don't know."  Ryo shook his head.  "Hope soon though.  If anything else happened to that kid..."

        All the other Troopers quietly agreed, the presence of the young boy already being missed.

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     *

        Jun finished up his washing, face cleaned.  Smiling to himself, he started to walk away, droplets falling off his skin slowly.  Drying himself with a couple of leaves Justin had gathered, Jun donned his clothes once more.

        His eyes caught Justin's figure heading towards him.  "Hey!"

        Justin nodded.  "You're done, right?"

        Jun also nodded.  "It's all yours."

        Justin walked by Jun, ready to take his bath.  Jun left, smiling.

        The Blue Ranger pulled off his t-shirt and the blue jeans he always wore.  Suddenly, he didn't have the compelling need to wear blue all the time.  _Perhaps it comes with not having the Turbo Powers so near._

        Justin shook out his hair, a bowl cut of brown.  After diving inside it the stream, sparkles of gems stayed into the air.  Wind kissed his face, brushing his bangs.  With a small smile, he starting wiping off his arms, clearing them of water.  With a nice leap, he fully submerged himself in the liquid of the stream.

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     *

        Tommy fiercely kicked the bag he was working on.  Again and again, he struck; releasing the tension he built up in the short while since taking Justin to the hospital.  _Why him?_ his mind cried as he spin kicked the bag one more.  With one more vicious kick, the bag flew off the chains holding the bag up and slammed into another person in the way.

        "Oh crap.  I'm sorry."  Tommy helped the other man up.

        "No problem."  The other man looked up and both froze at the sight of each other.

        "Billy!"  Tommy smiled, pulling the other man into an embrace.

        "Tommy!  God, it's been a while, hasn't it?"  Billy also smiled.

        "It has."  Tommy agreed.  "I thought you were on Aquitar still."

        Billy shrugged.  "Me and Cestria didn't work out.  I decided to meet with my dad and then come to the Youth Center, hoping to meet one of your guys."  His voice suddenly lowered.  "How's the new team doing?"

        The Red Ranger's smile faltered.  With weary eyes, Tommy sighed.  "Not too well."

        "C'mon.  Let's grab an empty table and let's talk."  Billy led the taller boy over to a table and sat down with a small parting of lips.

        "You've heard about our Turbo Powers, right?"  Tommy asked.  The other man nodded.  "A monster attacked today.  Dammit, one of the Rangers is in a coma!  Rocky's replacement, a thirteen-year-old boy named Justin Stewart."

        Billy would have done a spit-take if he'd been drinking something.  "Thirteen?"

        "We were fourteen when we became Rangers."  Tommy replied dryly.

        "Guess so."  Billy admitted.  "What's going to happen about the Blue Ranger powers?"

        Here, Tommy seemed to hesitate.  He seemed to come to a decision.  "I know this may seem sudden, but do you think that you can take up the powers once more?  Just until it's time for the rest of us to hand over ours?"

        Billy was still for a moment.  "What about Rocky?"

        Tommy shook his head.  "His back's not nearly ready enough to face Rangering.  Everyone else has already moved on.  Besides, you have a lot of experience on your side.  Please, we need you."

        Billy slowly nodded.  "I'll never regret this choice."

        "I don't think any of us ever will."  Tommy smiled as the two went looking for a safe place to teleport from.

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     *

        Justin slowly raised his head.  Placing a hand to his face, the boy sighed.  _I'm not feeling energetic any more.  Why?  Usually, I'm bouncing all over the place.  But ever since coming here, I've been calm, unlike my usual self.  What's wrong with me?_

        Letting, droplets of water slide down his frame, Justin shook his hair out.  Breezes licked his body, drawing away the liquid dancing across his skin.  Stepping out, Justin dried himself off and donned his normal clothing.  Pausing at the blue, Justin shook his head.  _I need some green clothing later...  Damn, what's with all these new ideas?_

        "All yours!"  Justin called, headed back to their camp.

        Tomoki walked to the stream, body calling him.  Stripping his clothing, he walked down and let the water take a hold of him.  The water was cold, almost chilling, but the part of him that was the Spirit Shinker of Ice accepted it gratefully.  Letting it glide down his body, Tomoki took a long, leisurely soak.  The cool liquid swamped his skin, cleansing it.  The child-that-is-not-a-child loved the feel of it against his skin.  It completed him, being in the water.

        Taking a breath, Tomoki let his body slide into the clear water, eyes sliding closed.

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     *

        Back in another world, Takuya also took a deep breath.  He'd faced digimon of all different sizes and horrors, even come across what seemed like his death!  But right now, he was going to face something a lot scarier.  Something that Takuya wished upon no one but his worst enemies.  Something called...  the wrath of a family.

        The Spirit Shinker of Fire leaned into Kouji's embrace.  "I don't think I can do this."

        "We've face tons of digimon and even the Digital Apocalypse.  What makes you scared now?"  Kouji asked, carefully rubbing circles on his boyfriend's back.

        "They've got nothing against a family."  Takuya muttered into Kouji's chest.

        "I agree."  Kouichi stood off to once side.

        The Spirit Shinker of Light nodded.

        Takuya pressed the doorbell on the small house that they were currently in front of.

        A woman with light brown hair and cyan eyes, though they weren't as bright or clear as Tomoki's, but were less darkness-filled, opened it.  "Yes?"

        "We're Tomoki's friends."  Takuya bit his lip.  "We need to tell you something."

        "Okay, but Tomoki's not here right now.  Will you please come in?"  Tomoki's mother led them inside as the three Spirit Shinkers slid their shoes off.

        "Please, have a seat."  The woman gestured to a couch, where the three boys sat down.

        "Jiran!  Yutaka!  Some of Tomoki's friends want to tell us something!"

        "Yes, Mira."  An older man came out, with a head full of dark brown hair and eyes the same shade as his hair.  A teen followed behind him, with hair like Tomoki's, but eyes a dark shade of green.  He looked to be visiting for a time.

        "What's this about?"  Yutaka folded his arms across his chest and glared down at the three boys.

        _He's cute._  Takuya thought.  _Too bad the likelihood that he's gay is slim due to Tomoki being gay.  Or was he bi?_

        "Um..." Kouichi looked down at his feet blushing after he saw Yutaka.  Upon catching sight of him also, Yutaka felt his face flood with blood.  _How can one person be so cute?_  Both thought at the same time.

        "Wanna do this the quick and easy way?"  Takuya licked his lips nervously.

        "Spirit Evolve?"  Kouji asked quietly.

        "No doubt."  Kouichi answered, minimizing his blush.

        All three drew their D-Scanners out, each a different color.  They twirled their left hand as a single ring of digital data surrounded that hand.  Doing various poses, they hit the ring with the scanner part of their digivices.  "**Spirit Evolution!**"  Ripping the digivice away from the ring of digicode, they each let the foreign power bring out the digimon side of each of them as the stunned family watched on.

        Takuya let out a yell as he landed on a black hexagon, seemingly in another dimension.  "Agnimon!"  The Human Warrior of Fire stood proudly.

        Kouji roared as he too landed.  "Wolfmon!"  The Human Warrior of Light sheathed his light blades.

        Kouichi was the last to finish, the Human Warrior of Darkness landing with his lance beside of him.  "Löwemon!"

        The three Himis stood dumbly on as Löwemon came forward.  "We are three of the six Spirit Shinkers protecting this world from those digimon who wish to harm it."

        Agnimon nodded.  "Tomoki is also one of us, the Spirit Shinker of Ice."

        Wolfmon also nodded, although hesitantly.  "We're in a bad situation right now.  A digimon managed to sneak up on us while we were resting after a battle.  He got us in our human forms and Tomoki was the center of the attack.  He's unconscious right now and instead of hounding us with the police _and_ for the sake of your minds, we tell you our secret."

        Strands of digicode flew from the humanoid lion, turning in one of the boys from before.  "Kimura Kouichi."

        The same did for the humanoid wolf.  "Minamoto Kouji."

        The flame warrior disappeared, leaving a brown haired boy.  "Kanabara Takuya."

        "Himi Yutaka."  Tomoki's older brother nodded.

        Kouji brushed his long hair back.  "An ambulance is heading for Tomoki right now.  We left one of our partners behind to watch him."

        "Thank you for telling us."  Mrs. Himi said quietly.

        "Do your parents know that you are doing this?"  Mr. Himi asked tentatively.

        "No."  Takuya shook his head.  "And we trust that you won't tell them."

        "They have a right to know."  Yutaka spoke up.

        All three Spirit Shinkers froze as they turned to leave.

        "This is one secret we do not want to let out."  Kouichi remarked as they walked to the door, waving their hands over their shoulders casually.

        "Wait.  Kouichi is it?"  Yutaka called after them, walking over until they were out of sight of the adults.

        "Yes?"  The Spirit Shinker of Darkness turned to the older boy.

        "Do you wanna go to the movies this Friday?"  Yutaka asked as Kouichi's face started to color.  Takuya and Kouji snickered.

        "That'd be great."  Kouichi muttered, gazing into the ground.

        "Good."  Yutaka smiled, cupping Kouichi's cheek before turning away.

        The three Spirit Shinkers quickly ran out and Spirit Evolved to their Beast forms to go to Tomoki.

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     *

        Tomoki rose from the water, sighing softly.  Tilting his head back, he let a few drops cascade down from his head and into the stream.  Regretfully opening his eyes, Tomoki waded to the bank where his clothes lay.  _I don't feel right...  This isn't me.  I'm not like this and yet I can't stop._  Stepping out of the water and shaking like a dog; Tomoki once again donned his clothing.

        Brushing a hand through his wet hair, Tomoki sighed.  _This isn't right, but who am I to question?  Even as a Spirit Shinker, I'm supposed to protect.  So I will._

        Walking back to camp, Tomoki's eyes felt droopy.

        "Who has first watch?"  He asked the other three when he was there.

        "I'm taking first."  Jun volunteered.

        "I'll have second then."  Tomoki replied.

        Jenrya shrugged.  "I'll take fourth."

        "That means I get third."  Justin nodded.

        "Wake me when it's my turn."  Tomoki closed his eyes and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

        Eventually, everyone but Jun did the same.

        Nothing really happened that night.  For the most part.  At least, until Jenrya's watch.

        Silently, the Green Tamer looked to the sky.  _What will we find in this world?  Does Ryo have any power here?  Is this a whole different place?  Are there people here?  What makes us so special?  Surely there are others who pray to these four spirits?  Surely there are people with more power than us.  I mean, come on.  I'm useless without Terriermon.  Tomoki doesn't have his D-Scanner, making him useless also.  Justin doesn't have his transformation device and Jun's just a normal boy with a pure heart._

        _Momentai Jen._

        "Terriermon?"  The name sprung from his lips before he even registered it.  Jenrya shook his head.  _Get real.  Terriermon's gone._

        The trees around him swayed in the wind, leaves blowing out of their branches.  Deftly, the Green Tamer caught one, staring at it.  Softly, he stroked it.  _I've always loved nature._  The plants sung their songs to him.  He listened to the sound of the wind on the eaves as he slid his eyes closed.

        A rustling reached his ears.  His eyes snapped open, but the noise faded.  After waiting a moment, Jenrya snuck over to the nearest person, Jun.  "Wake up."

        "Huh?" The Bearer of the Jewel blinked sleepily as he raised his head.

        "We've got company." Jenrya answered grimly.

        Nodding silently, Jun moved over to Tomoki and woke the boy as Jenrya awakened the last one of their group.

        The four boys stood in a back-to-back formation, fists raised.  A howling reached their ears as Tomoki's eyes widened.  "It can't be...  Wolfmon?"

        Sure enough, five humanoid wolves, armored in gray with black strikes charged at them.  All four leaped into the air.

        "Wolfmon?" Jenrya asked as he dodged a fierce strike.

        "Human Warrior of Light."  Tomoki answered grimly.  "But these are darker."

        "Licht Krugel!"  Five blasts of light headed towards the four, but they split up.

        Justin found himself faced with one.  He surrounded himself with a green light, transforming back into his armor.  With a flick of his hand, he drew a sword.  Charging, Justin slashed.  Wolfmon dodged and leapt into the air.  "Licht Sieger!"  Drawing two blades of pure light, Wolfmon poised to jam them into Justin.  The Ranger spun back and leapt into the air.  Letting his instincts overtake him, Justin held his hand out.  "Brezza Petalo!"  Pink strands of wind launched from that hand, in a copy of the Human Warrior of Wind's, Fairymon's, attack.  The digimon twirled his sabers and dissipated the wind before charging once more.  With a slash, the digimon drew first blood, as Justin's cheek was sliced open.  Summoning more strength, Justin held out his hand once more.  "Wind of Pain!"  A slicing whirlwind shot out, much like it did for the Beast Warrior of Wind, Shutumon.  Once again Wolfmon tried to deflect it, but the Perfect-level attack got through the Adult-level defenses.  Blown back, he was open for Justin to give a triple slice combo before the boy kicked, sending Wolfmon sprawling.  Changing his weapons, his hand blasters appeared in his hands.  Firing them into the defenseless Wolfmon, the digimon disappeared in a wink of light.

        Jenrya quickly spin-kicked the Wolfmon he was facing.  "So, you ready to lose?"  The Wolfmon didn't reply, cried out his attack.  "Licht Sieger!"  Quickly, Jenrya ducked the two swipes of the light swords and swept the digimon off his legs.  "Time to get serious."  Pointing his head into the air and into the ground, Jenrya summoned his alternate form.  With that, he launched into a series of punches and kicks that Wolfmon only partially blocked with his sabers, the gloves and boots Jenrya was wearing stopped them from burning his hands and feet.  With a vicious spin-kick, Jenrya bounced off of Wolfmon's chest and drew his machineguns.  Firing them, he pumped a lot of bullets into Wolfmon's body, the armor chipping where they were hit.  "Licht Krugel!"  The ball of light implanted into Jenrya's chest, sending the Green Tamer backwards.  Spinning, he drew upon the knowledge of his digimon and placed his hand to the ground.  "Big Crack!"  The large crack swallowed up Wolfmon, before expelling the digimon into the air.  Jenrya summoned his lance and pierced Wolfmon's already weak armor.  The digimon disappeared.

        "So En Zan!"  Twin blades of fire leapt from the transformed Jun's fingers, scorching the Wolfmon that leapt after him.  Drawing his katanas, Jun spun in a circle.  As a whirlwind, Jun slashed Wolfmon again and again until a final strike blew Wolfmon back.  "Licht Krugel!"  The ball of light stopped Jun's charge as Wolfmon rebounded off a tree.  "Licht Sieger!"  Drawing his blades, Wolfmon slashed Jun as he leapt by, drawing blood from his cheek.  Enraged, Jun let his instincts guide him.  "Co Dan Do!"  He put his katanas together, both glowing a fiery red.  "So En Zan!"  Finishing the shout, a fiery inferno raced toward Wolfmon.  The digimon tried to spin his sabers to ward off the attack, but it was too strong and sent the digimon sprawling.  Dashing toward the fallen digimon, Jun cleanly sliced of Wolfmon's head, destroying the digimon.

        Tomoki willed his armor on, just in time as the Wolfmon he faced sliced his chest.  "Y'know, I've studied Kouji's technique and style over the time we've fought together."  Tomoki told his opponent.  That Wolfmon didn't seem to care as he charged, blades drawn.  Tomoki ducked a swipe and jumped over the next.  Back flipping over a double slash, Tomoki raised his hand, summoning some powers that he remember, even from years ago.  "Rain Stream!"  A storm cloud formed over Wolfmon's head, sending a harsh rainfall against the digimon.  Pounded into the ground, Wolfmon was open to the missile blasts from Tomoki's long-ranged weapon.  When the attack dissipated, Wolfmon leapt into the air.  "Licht Krugel!"  The ball of light was dodged by Tomoki, who drew his hand axes.  "Avalanche Step!"  Drawing from his memory that feeling of the Beast Warrior of Ice's, Blizzarmon's, attack, Tomoki launched into a fierce amount of slashes that stirred up the wind.  With a cry, the energy accumulated by the swinging axes knocked Wolfmon into the ground.  Tomoki followed, jamming his axes into Wolfmon's chest.  The digimon vanished.

        The four surrounded the last Wolfmon.

        Blue digicode surrounded this digimon.

        "We're in trouble guys."  Tomoki gripped the handles of his axes tighter.

        "Wolfmon Slide Evolution!  Garmmon!"  The Beast Warrior of Light, an armored wolf of white and black, shot out.  "Speed Star!"  The digimon sliced through their ranks, forcing them back.

        "Garmmon focuses on speed!"  Tomoki advised.

        "We noticed."  Justin replied dryly.  Flipping onto his hands and spreading his legs, Justin called out his attack.  "Tornado Gamba!"  Spinning around, his feet gained powerful wind energy, but Garmmon dodged away.

        "Cho Ryu Ha!"  Tomoki stuck his hand out and a large blast of bubbles emitted from it, right in front of where Garmmon was going to do.  The digimon couldn't brake in time and slammed right into it.

        "Solar Laser!"  Tomoki took the blast of light full in the chest.

        "Try this you little..." Jenrya summoned his lance and, like he saw Dukemon do many times, gathered energy into it.  "Royal Saber!"  Energy glowed from the tip of the lance and Jenrya thrust it forward, a beam of force slamming into Garmmon.

        While the digimon was stunned, Jun went in for the kill.  "Corona Blaster!"  Bullets of flame fired from his hand, piercing Garmmon's armor and destroying him.

        All four kneeled on the ground.

        "Those attacks were out of my element."  Tomoki remarked.

        Jun, meanwhile, stared at his hands.  "I've never done that before.  I even used the Trooper's attacks."  He looked at Tomoki.  "You did also."

        "I've never done anything like that before."  Justin admitted.

        "How did I use Dukemon's attack?"  Jenrya's knees were weak.  "I never could."

        "It must be these powers."  Justin looked up as the other three stared at him.  "This is how we can fight.  The spirits gave us the power to fight, using magic and technique copiers.  This is how we combat our foes."

        "And we know they did their homework."  Tomoki added.  "Wolfmon and Garmmon are found only in my world."

        "Yeah.  But with this power, and if we train, we'll be able to fight."

        "Right!"  The others nodded.

        "Let's go!"  Jun shouted.

        "All right!"  All four ran ahead, going north.

                                                                *     *     *     *     *     *     *

        Mathais:  *shifts head* I hope I didn't do too badly.

        Chibi Jun:  *jerks finger* He spent too long making sure he had the attacks right

        Mathais:  *sticks tongue out*

        Justin:  The attacks were from Yoroiden Samurai Troopers and Digimon Frontier.

        Jenrya:  Also, a Digimon Adventure 02 attack was thrown into the mix.  He doesn't own them.

        Chibi Tomoki:  We hope you enjoyed it!

        All five:  Bye!


	3. Wind to the North

Story Title: Colliding Worlds

Chapter Title: Wind to the North

Author: Mathais

Rating: PG-13-R

Category: Digimon, Power Rangers, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers

Archive: 

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Cameos, Unusual Pairings

Pairings: Tommy/Kat, Seiji/Shin, Takato/Ruki, Hirokazu/Kenta, Takuya/Kouji, Yutaka/Kouichi, Junpei/Izumi, Jenrya/Jun, Justin/Tomoki, RyoJun, NasutiJun, JuriTakato, RyouJenrya, mild ShinyaTomoki, pending Shinya/Shuichon, pending Adam/Rocky

Summary: Fours worlds, colliding into one... Four chosen, young by age but not by actions, taken from their worlds to stop it... Will they be too late?

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, the Digimon Seasons, or Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. A list of disclaimers for the chapter will appear at the end of the chapter with all the Cameos via characters or attacks. At the end of the story, a complete list of cameos not including the characters and attacks from any Digimon season, any Power Rangers season, or Yoroiden Samurai Troopers will appear.

References: Err... None?

Notes: There is a scene in this that pushes R-rating slightly. If you do not wish to read such, when you come to the , I suggest you immediately head to the next and ignore all that lies between the two.

* * *

The sun seemed to be setting as they dashed in their transformed forms. Jun leapt over a stray log cleanly as if he was older, twisting into the light. The amount of logs on the ground seemed to increase as they went along. Justin bounced off of one of them and slammed his foot into a tree, bouncing off. Eyes wide, Tomoki tried to copy, but only barely completed the technique that Justin was using flawlessly. Jenrya ran smoothly on the ground, breath coming out in short pants, but he was fine, with Jun following him.

Justin suddenly landed on the ground, his sword in his hand.

"Enemy?" Tomoki asked smoothly as his axes appeared.

"Four, constantly shifting around." The Ranger responded.

Justin then moved, slicing a dart in half as he spun around in a spin, wind lancing against his blade. "Wind Dirk!" A tornado of air ripped out of his path, sending gales around. Two figures were blown out of the trees, the others darting away.

A shot of Jun's handgun caught one of the figures in the chest, making them fall to the ground. Justin quickly dashed to them, sword in an arc. A wire flashed out at him, but Jun shot it and it vanished. The person jumped away as Jun followed that one, Tomoki and Jenrya covered the two escaping ones. Justin had his find occupied on the man before him. He was lean and had dark red hair, wielding a katana. A cry forced itself from his lips. "Shi ne!"

The katana flashed out quickly, but Justin blocked it. The man pressed the attack, his blade whipping the air around him. The Ranger launched into the air, bouncing off a tree as he dived. The red haired man dodged, but wasn't ready for Justin's kick. As he fell back, Justin lunged. "Slash!" With a glowing blade, he struck, but the opponent twisted and rolled to his feet.

Justin pointed his sword at the man, growling deep in his throat. "Who are you?"

"Weiß." The man whispered quietly. "A contract has been placed on your head. I am Abyssian. These are your final moments, white hat." He lunged. Justin twisted around, jabbing his sword up. The katana parried and a kick made Justin falter. Abyssian lunged and Justin placed his hand on the ground, muttering a small spell. A tornado whipped up and knocked the man off balance as Justin thrust his foot forward. A quick cut forced him to fall back, coughing up blood. Abyssian came for the kill, but a shot rang out and Abyssian was forced to dodge. Another man came up to them.

"Oracle." Abyssian hissed.

"The name's Crawford, Aya." The man replied, keeping his gun trained on Abyssian. "You all right there?"

"Yeah..." Justin blinked. "I thought Abyssian was good?"

Crawford snorted. "Different universe. We're Schwarz, workers for Esset, and defending the city from the evils."

Justin shrugged. "How'd you get here?"

"Alexander sent me. I'm his link in my multi-verse. You're pretty special, you know that? I think that you're his favorite."

"Cut the chit-chat." Aya snarled as he lunged. Crawford had already predicted this and dodged accordingly, firing a few shots. Aya blocked them, but a Wind of Pain from Justin forced him back as the Ranger jumped and aimed for the neck. Aya managed to deflect the blow as Crawford shot again. This time, the assassin was too slow to dodge and he landed in a heap on the ground.

"I'm gather the rest of my team and we'll be back in our world with these transgressors here." Crawford grunted, picking up the fallen Aya's sword and pointing his gun at the guy's head. "Something pulled them out of our world and it's your job to stop it."

Justin nodded.

"I'm a precog; it's a trait of the Spirit of Wind." Crawford offered a small smile.

Justin inclined his head. "Thank you."

Crawford shrugged. "No, thank _you_. You'll be the one..." He suddenly paused. "Forget I said anything."

The Ranger blinked then shrugged, deciding not to push it any more.

* * *

Jun chased after the wire user. It was decidedly hard to keep up with the nimble fighter, but Jun wasn't average. He leapt up and a magic circle appeared beneath him. He pointed a hand at the wire user. "Mega Magical Flame! Flame Shot!" The three fireballs burned the tree that the opponent was on and caused him to stumble. Jun jetted forward, katanas raised, but the blonde dodged, whipping a wire and in a circle like a ribbon. Jun focused and his weapons blazed to life, cutting the metal wire cleanly.

"And you are?" Jun asked almost calmly.

"Balinese." The man didn't say more as he launched his wire around. The near-invisible weapon wrapped itself around Jun's left katana, ripping the weapon away. Jun gripped his other katana with two hands as he lunged strangely. Balinese twisted, but he didn't notice Jun's flaming foot until it kicked the man in the shin. Jun followed up with a blow to the stomach and a large slash that left a bloody gash in Balinese's chest. The blonde man didn't give up, however, as he whipped his wire around Jun's neck, slowly choking the life out of the boy. Jun tried to break the wire, but it was too strong. A knife snapped it, leaving Jun choking on the ground.

"Hey Youji, ready to rumble?" A red haired man, light-hearted yet devilish, appeared, wielding two throwing knives.

"Mastermind." Balinese/Youji growled as he whipped his garrote in a circle, launching it forward. Mastermind dodged, launching a throwing knife. Youji also dodged, reeling his weapon back. Jun stood, muttering words under his breath as he trances runes in the air. The spell he was going to cast was going to take a lot of his energy just to copy.

Mastermind back flipped over the wire, before snapping it with his knife again. The garrote was thrown again, this time wrapping around Mastermind's wrist. As the two assassins struggled, Jun finished his spell, sealing it with a character.

"Close you eyes Mastermind!" Jun roared. The redheaded assassin did just that, as a dragon came out from behind the boy. "Ryu no En! Fourth Dragon! Setsuna!" The living image of a blind dragon appeared behind Jun, the flames burning as bright as ever. Jun screamed as the dragon took his energy, but managed to focus through the pain. Gritting his teeth, he finished it. "Shun En!"

The single eye of Setsuna opened up before it locked with Youji's eyes. The man froze, as all he could see was that one eye. Suddenly a column of flame erupted, burning hot and all consuming. The orange blaze encircled him, the man within screaming at the heat charring his skin. He didn't have the same tolerance as flame masters, but he was under the protection of whoever had sent him, so the assassin survived. It would be important to point out that he _was_ unconscious.

Mastermind smiled as he picked up the man. "Hey ya kid. Just a lil' search and retrieval."

"And you are?" Jun raised an eyebrow, even as his chest was heaving from the exertion.

"Schuldich." The male answered. "Liaison to the Spirit of Fire, Lina, in my multi-verse. Seriously, it sometimes has a lot of downs." He wrinkled his nose. "I don't get cool fire powers like you."

* * *

Jenrya parried a smack from bugnucks. Dammit, his opponent wouldn't let him draw his machine guns. He parried another attack with his lance, raising it into the air before flipping back, energy launching from the tip in a Royal Saber attack. The attack was easily blocked by the bugnucks, which seemed to be made of something equivalent to some magic resistant material. Jenrya launched forward again, swinging the tip of his lance at the assassin.

"Got to do better than that Jen." The man sneered as he caught the weapon, twisting it out of the boy's hands. Jenrya back flipped away from the next strike before raising a hand into the air. "Vigor!" For a moment, energy swirled around Jenrya and he launched forward, intent on using the martial arts training that he had sworn never to use against other, which caused him to be a pacifist. This time, however, he had to. Using the extra durable gloves that he had as shields, Jenrya parried a slash before kicked his opponent in the stomach, using the force to flip himself into the air, his powers enhanced by the Spirit of Earth's blessing and the spell he had just cast. He dived to the ground, yet underestimated the assassin's agility as the man dodged, slashing his leg in the progress.

Jenrya stumbled as he landed, pain lancing up his leg. Dammit, he wasn't used to this form yet. He rolled away from another attack that would have been a killing blow before grabbing his lance and aimed at the charging figure. When he was close, Jenrya released the energy that he had been building up at the tip of his weapon. "Royal Saber!" A beam of powerful energy launched from the tip of his weapon, however it was easily deflected by the assassin's bugnucks. Jaw dropping in shock, Jenrya's eyes widened as the assassin caught right up to him and was about to attack. Time seemed to freeze as the blow came down...

...and sped right back up as a knife blocked the claw in a stalemate before it was broken and a silver-haired man threw the assassin away. "You're slipping Siberian, or should I say Ken?"

"Berserker." Siberian/Ken hissed as his lunged, brown hair flying. The man with an eye patch over one eye dodged the strike, nicking a hit on Ken's shoulder. Berserker then raised a knife in the air and charged, his battle form wild. It was all Ken could do to avoid or parry the hits, for there was no way of predicting them past Crawford's precognition. His single-track focus for the battle at hand was the thing that cost him. Meanwhile, Jenrya was charging up his own spell, dipping hard into his magical reserves that were, admittedly, small, and held his hand forward.

"Quake 2."

The words were whispered, but the effect was large. A large crater suddenly opened up beneath Ken, forcing him to stumble as waves of energy released into the air. The raw power that was of the earth tore through Ken, causing the Weiß assassin to scream in pain. The effects wouldn't stop and it seemed that Berserker was suitably impressed, especially when the bugnucks user passed out from the pain.

Jenrya fell to his knees from exhaustion, the reserve to make the spell hold out so long taxing his strength almost to its limits. He still managed to look up at his savior. "Who are you?"

"Farfello, liaison of the Spirit of Earth." The Schwartz assassin gave a slight grin. "Have fun in this world. Came to bring back lil' insane boy here."

And Jenrya nodded, too tired to speak any more.

* * *

"Dammit." Tomoki cursed as he dodged a flurry of darts before retaliating with his mini-rocket launcher. The missiles were easily dodged as the other person agilely went to another tree, firing back with three crossbow bolts. This time, they were coated with water power. He cursed again as he had to find another hiding spot. He didn't know what other people said, but Tomoki had always held that the youngest of the group had the strongest power. And why did he have to be right now? Several more water arrows headed his way and Tomoki flipped over them, using leftover force to jump straight at the archer. That was when three darts embedded themselves in his right arm and he felt back to the ground. Pain coursed through his system, accompanied by... Tomoki's eyes opened wide at the new revelation. "Poison!"

Bright violet eyes locked onto Tomoki's and in that moment, both acknowledged the cold and drive of being the youngest within. "That's kill you in ten minutes, not affecting your speed or stamina or strength. Make each second count."

Tomoki smiled a slightly feral smile as he flopped back to his feet, racing toward whom he knew as Bombay from earlier. An all out brawl started, spirit-enhanced Tomoki verses juiced up-Bombay. Tomoki couldn't help but be impressed when Bombay tore the goggles off his own head and smacked him several times with it. The latter couldn't help it either when the goggles where forced around his throat. Bombay kicked the smaller boy off of him, launching forward with a right cross. The ex-Spirit Shinker of Ice dodged it, bringing his knee into the assassin's gut. As the lean teen doubled over in pain, Tomoki bashed the head that was covered with light-brown hair with his hands clasped, sending the teen assassin to his knees. Bombay immediately got up again, much to Tomoki's surprise. He viciously attacked Tomoki's neck, each blow calculated to strike either his larynx or his jugular, the nails intending to either pierce the vocal cords or cause fatal bleeding. The boy blessed by the Spirit of Water somehow managed to avoid every blow, but it was becoming harder. He was so focused on the onslaught at his neck that he left a very vital position open.

Bombay noticed this and struck...

...at his solar plexus...

...which made Tomoki keel over in pain even with his armor. The blow was hard enough that he could feel immense pain firing across his body, which couldn't move now. How could he be so stupid as to leave such a vital area open? He felt cool metal at his neck and the soft pricking of an arrow.

"I'm sorry about this, Himi Tomoki." Bombay whispered faintly with- was that sorrow? "I... I have to kill you. If I don't, my bosses will strike against Ouka, my father, and my brothers... I can't disobey them, not with those lives in my hands..."

The pain was still too fresh for him to speak, but Tomoki understood. The finger pressed against the trigger a bit harder and Tomoki closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

Which didn't come.

He opened his eyes again to see a brown haired boy standing over him, with Bombay a few yards away. The crossbow was scrap metal by now.

"Nag..." Bombay started, but stopped. "Prodigy."

"Omi." The word was whispered. "I'm Nagi..."

The teen assassin shook his head. "I'm Mamoru. And I have to do what I must do."

"Why?" Nagi asked.

"The lives of my family are in danger. I can't let that go." The archer shook his head, tears dripping from his eyes. "I'm sorry Nagi..." Three darts were suddenly in his hands. They were knocked away by an invisible force, but Tomoki knew it had to be his savior.

"Would it be better if I got protection from the Spirits for this little excursion?" Nagi asked in a quiet tone. Mamoru's eyes widened in surprise. There was a brief flash of untainted hope in his eyes for just a moment, but it seemed to hearten the other boy.

"Really?"

"Really." Nagi confirmed. "Just... Please come back to me." He looked at Mamoru with unshed tears in his eyes.

The archer assassin lunged into the Schwartz assassin's arms, sobbing. "I'm so sorry Nagi."

"It isn't a problem." Nagi whispered, heartened by the fact that the teen was in his arms again.

"I love you, you know that?" Mamoru whispered.

Nagi smiled. "Yes, I do."

It was then that Tomoki gasped in pain as his body launched into convulsions.

Mamoru's eyes shot up. "Dammit! The poison!"

"Do you have the counteragent?" Nagi asked worriedly.

"All I have is a spell, but most of my water magic was taken when..." Mamoru looked away. "It was given by my bosses."

"I have water magic." Tomoki managed to croak.

"Then recite this." Mamoru shoved a paper at him. In no mood to argue, the boy did so.

"Magic of water I plead of you, remove the toxins I bid you to do. Purity for me and health for others to see. Powers of water to heal for a small fee so mote it be." Instantly, Tomoki could feel the crushing pain in his chest disappear, as if never there. He could also feel the overwhelming fatigue that claimed his body.

Nagi picked up Tomoki. "We're taking you back to your friends." And with a snap of his fingers, all three disappeared.

They reappeared at a small field, where nine other people were waiting. Jenrya and Jun were lying on the ground, tired beyond belief. Justin was hovering over them. Two of the assassins were passed out with a third was held in check by wind chains. The other three Schwartz assassins were standing watch.

"Why isn't he bound Nagi?" Schuldich hissed.

Mamoru shied away, but Nagi held the boy there. "He's ready to atone. I offered a chance to try to get the Spirits' protection for his family and he agreed not to work for Kritiker."

Crawford nodded.

"You can head back now." Justin insisted. "I'm strong enough to watch over the three of them for the rest of the day. There are enough natural supplies here for us anyway if I wanted to help them. Don't worry."

"Our part is over." Farfello agreed. "Let's head back."

The red-haired Schuldich reluctantly nodded. "Good luck your four."

Justin waved for all four of them as they disappeared in a wink of light.

* * *

The avatar for Alexander carefully cared for his three companions. The magical drain, it seemed, had caused his friends to slip into a sort of comatose state. Justin fiercely scowled, before a spell suddenly came into his mind. _Thanks Alexander._ The former Power Ranger called. He placed two hands on Jenrya's chest, the boy's breathing deep and even. He closed his eyes and whispered what Alexander had told him. "Spell of the winds, spell of the minds, spell of the magics, energies of high and low, show me the magic of the being below." He was suddenly assaulted with double vision, a pale yellow Jenrya overlapping the physical form. There was a bar right next to it and- Justin grimaced.

"Damn, he's really low." He recast the same spell twice on the other two of his party, each time getting low results.

At the end of the day, Justin also noticed something else. His stomach was growling, signaling that even as his spirit, he needed food. He calmed the raging fire within himself as he plucked his apples from one of the trees. One he managed to get nine ripe ones, the brown-haired boy built up a steady fire with some rocks, some firewood, and some warm air. With that blaze, Justin started roasting the apples, three at a time.

As he did that, Justin also went to the nearby stream and using two of the coconut halves he had saved from the last couple stops, boiled some water. He then rotated the apples, placing the roasted three on a nearby stump. The ex-Ranger paused, wiping sweat from his brow. With a flick of his wrist, reminding him of his time as a Ranger, Justin summoned his sword and chopped the apples into small slices, smaller enough to force comfortably down a throat. With that, the Avatar of Wind set about to feeding his friends, staring with Tomoki. It was very simple, really. First, he stuffed a slice into the smaller boy's mouth. He then covered both the mouth and the nose, forcing him to swallow. Following that, he forced down some water. Justin repeated that process until an apple was gone and he had to rotate the ones roasting for fresh ones. He then turned to Jenrya, repeating the actions until an apple and a half were gone. Then it was Jun's turn, but this one was harder to work with. Justin still managed to do it, but was still very hungry by the end of it. Hungry enough to devour three whole apples and a half-a-coconut of water. With a satiated feeling in his stomach, Justin stood watch for as long as he could, but drifted to sleep.

Luckily, no one attacked them that night, for which Justin was grateful. As he stretched, Justin came to a decision. _We still have a lot of trouble ahead of us. The Wind Point... We can't afford to wait. Not with whatever it is hanging above us._ He looked at his comrades, no, not comrades, but friends. He felt closer to these people, whom he had met for only a few days, than to the teenagers and adults that created his alternate life for months. Brushing bangs from his face, Justin wiggled his fingers, and with whispered words, three miniature whirlwinds appearing under each of his friends. With that, he moved forward.

Justin continued on like this for days on end, feeding and traveling by carrying his comatose friends with whirlwinds. After a particularly nasty event with four harpies (who were extremely supped up for some reason) Justin paused for the day. He personally was exhausted and was trying to ration his magic so that he didn't go comatose like his friends or was too tired out to fight and after the battle with the harpies who were almost too fast for his sword and guns, he was wiped out.

As he stretched on the ground, weariness encasing his form, a faint tickling registered across his senses. Straightening his back, Justin closed his eyes and searched with his senses. Magic filled the area, calming, though different. Before he knew what he was doing, Justin's eyes shined silver before he blacked out.

* * *

When Justin awoke, he was inside a stone room. The room itself was alight by candle, though they were shining with emerald flames, not red, orange, nor even the extremely hot blue. Ancient carvings were etched into the wall, reminding Justin of old runes. Not that he could read them- not even close. He carefully stood, wincing at the pain in his back. His head throbbed, though not from a head wound. He could tell _those_ easily. It was more like a headache or a migraine really.

The stone was cold beneath his hands. Cold like a chilly wind not normal to California. He shivered and belatedly realized that he was back in normal clothing. Shrugging, Justin searched for an exit. He found only one and it seemed to go only deeper, leaving no clue as to how he got here. Briefly debating with himself, Justin decided to go deeper, if only because the stone walls were probably enspelled and not even his strongest spell or technique would be able to break.

He paused when he entered the next room. A previously unseen door slammed shut and he was alone in a room that would put a school auditorium to shame. Then it happened. Monsters suddenly appeared, avians of all types.

Shocked, Justin took a beak full in the chest, blood pouring out of the wound. As Justin fought down the urge to scream, he ducked under another attack before flipping over a third. As soon as he had breathing room, Justin morphed into his other form. Drawing his sword, he pierced one monster as it flew by him, jamming his foot into another. Using the pommel of his sword, the ex-Ranger dug into that monster's chest, making the heart burst from the pressure. Justin then jumped high into the air, landing on the largest avian there. As the monster futilely tried to throw him off, Justin dug his sword into each of the wing blades, leaping off the dragon-type as it started to descend, crushing several smaller ones in the process. With a feral grin, he analyzed the last three monsters. They were all harpies, not unlike the ones he had fought outside. They were, however, different, which made Justin's feral side retreat as his tactical side came up. "So, we dance?"

The harpies screeched in agreement as all three charged him. Justin flipped over the first, but was struck by the second and third. As he flew back from their talons, the first harpy tried to swipe at his face. Justin dropped beneath the strike and aimed to plunge his sword into the harpy's stomach. He was knocked away by the other two monsters. A sudden weariness suddenly overcame him, but Justin didn't give up as he raised his sword into the air and let out a battle cry, charging back into the fray. His sword bit into the harpy's shoulder, Justin using the other hand gloved in white to try to smash in the harpy's nose.

He succeeded.

Blood rained from the wound as Justin finished his strike, slicing the arm clean off. He back flipped quicker than he ever had before to dodge a bullet of wind launched from one of the two other harpies as the other swooped in for his neck. Justin blocked with his sword before kicking off the body and decapitating that harpy in a smooth move. The wind avatar then threw his sword, striking the one-armed harpy in the chest, killing it. Drawing his hand blasters, he turned to the silently approaching harpy and, catching it by surprise, placed one blaster to its chest, the other, the monster's mouth. Pulling the triggers, Justin blasted the head clean off along with a good portion of the chest.

The ex-Ranger sank to his knees, breathing heavily. He didn't realize how tired he was, coming off the adrenaline rush at last. The days with little to no sleep caring for his comatose friends had taken more of a toll on his city boy body even with the "monster-a-week" fighting schedule keeping him in almost top shape. He reached to his chest, where he remembered he had been stuck earlier. His hand came away with some blood, even through the armor. He grimaced and de-transformed, gasping as plan flared up anew. Wincing at the sight of the puncture, Justin ripped the bottom half of his t-shirt, revealing faint abs, and dressed the wound as best he could. Justin then re-transformed, power flooding his thirteen-year-old body again. He looked toward the doors. One, he remembered by the carvings around the door, was the one he had entered by. The other had appeared out of nowhere, but Justin suspected that it had appeared because he had killed all the monsters, like some sort of sick twisted video game.

He pressed a hand against the stone slab, colored a darker shade of gray than the stones around him. The door slid away and he entered. A slam was heard and Justin glared exasperatedly at the now closed door. He turned again to the room, this one filled with large walls. They were hard, solid walls and way too high even for his advanced strength to jump over. Justin sat there for a few moments, knowing that this couldn't just stop him- that there was some kind of trick to this. The ex-Ranger placed his sword to the stone ground and started walking, the tip being dragged against the ground. There was a normal noise, right up a certain spot in front of the wall.

"Oh it isn't..." Justin whispered, stomping down on a hidden button. He was suddenly launched up into the air by a furious updraft and it was that he could do to avoid being smashed into the ceiling. Using his sword, Justin maneuvered himself from crashing against the ceiling and using a slash to bring himself past the wall, he expected to fall.

Except he didn't.

Blinking, Justin belatedly realized that he was still floating, except under his own power. It was an exhilarating experience, but it took concentration and time he didn't have. Using his newfound ability, Justin floated over the rest of the walls and stabbed the eye above the next door, revealing a corridor. Abruptly, Justin fell, his control over the ability to float disappearing with inexperience. He rolled to absorb impact, keeping his sword way from his body so that he wouldn't gut himself. The boy stood up, dusted himself off, and continued on, carefully controlling his quickening breathing.

The corridor was made up of stones, colored quickly darkening shades of green, those unknown runes appearing again. At every five feet, two spokes stood out of each wall with flames colored forest green, though they lighted up the area as if by white light. Justin continued on, wary, using the quickest spell he had memorized to be casted at a moment's notice if he needed it. The boy came up to a wooden door, which made his eyes narrow. "Brezza Petalo." He whispered, launching the strands of pink wind at the door. It exploded with great force, sending him back several yards.

"Damn." Justin whispered, staring at the charred remains of the door. "I'm glad I didn't try to open that."

"Too bad then." A voice mocked from the next room. Standing warily, Justin entered, readying another Brezza Petalo spell. He entered and immediately came up inside a large room that beat out the free-for-all monster room that he was in before by miles. The room was illuminated by invisible light sources, giving the appearance of daylight without the sun. A huge orb was centered in the back of the room, pulsating green. Criss-crossing patterns of lines scrambled across the stone floor, a darker green than the flames. And standing in front of the orb was a winged person, not angelic, but with golden bird wings on his or her back. Light armor encased the body, strong but maneuverable. A sword was in his hands, not a foil or rapier, but lacking the length or width of long swords and broad swords. It also lacked the sharpness that Justin was accustomed to seeing in Japanese swords like Jun's. The fact was well seen, though. It looked Caucasian with dark brown eyes with forest green pupils instead of darker ones.

"Who are you?" Justin asked, holding his sword in a defensive position.

"Why, I'm surprised that you haven't recognized my voice." The avian replied, tone mockingly light. The next answer shattered Justin's world. "It's Spiriturn, reborn."

His eyes widened to impossible sizes. His breathing shallowed little by little, as he started to hyperventilate. Cold rushed over his body, the drawing of his spirit into a void all too clear in his mind. He couldn't move, could hardly breathe. The quiet tapping of leather boots against the ground echoed in the quiet room, but Justin noticed none of it. All he could feel was the taint on his spirit, the darkness that Spiriturn had marked him by. A hand lifted him up, his sword clattering against the ground as it left his limp hands.

Paralyzed, he could do nothing as a wet tongue licked up his neck, tracing along his jugular. The tongue then traveled to his ear, where Spiriturn then bit down on his earlobe. Unable to move as he was paralyzed by his own fear, Justin couldn't only sit and endure as his innocence was violated by this creature. When Spiriturn pressed him into a hard kiss and started to grope him past his armor, all the dams broke in Justin's mind and he screamed and screamed and screamed in his head.

* * *

The screams echoed through mental space, all telepaths in several neighboring realities getting a sudden pain in their head that disappeared quickly, though none could discern the source. It had a completely different adverse effect on the three comatose spirit-blessed avatars however. All three quickly awoke with similar cries of "Justin!"

"Oh god." Jun shivered. "Did you feel that?"

"Justin's in trouble." Tomoki stated darkly.

"We have to find him." Jenrya stood, twisting his fingers and changing into his other form. The two smaller boys did the same. Tomoki closed his eyes and searched with his senses. Faintly, he could feel the echo that was Justin's screams to the north. Opening them, he dashed forward. The two of fire and earth stared at each other before dashing off behind the boy. They ran and ran, meeting no one, until them came upon a large stone building. Tomoki pointed at the entrance and all three could hear Justin's screams in their heads, which were quickly turning to pained sobs. Without any talking, the three entered the building. The first room was an entrance hall and they ignored the beautiful statues and pictures. They burst through the central door and a flame spell from Jun quickly annihilated a bobby-trapped door. From that entrance, they entered an empty room.

"Sense anything?" Jun whispered.

Tomoki shook his head.

"Quake. Modify All." Jenrya placed a hand against the ground, rumblings lancing across the ground. He closed his eyes, using his enhanced senses to locate what a wind spell could easily do. A certain area of the wall responded differently to vibrations than another area. He clenched his hand and whispered one line. "De-modify All." The wall exploded from the force of the focused spell. Shards of wood flew, though invisible.

"Cloaking spell." Jun analyzed.

But it was the horrified scream of Tomoki that called their attention to what was inside the room. An unknown winged man was on top of the untransformed Justin on the floor, licking his way across a pale chest. Thankfully the child's pants were still on, but tears flowed endlessly from the boy's eyes. He couldn't move- that much was obvious. But the scene was dark and rage flooded Tomoki's eyes.

"Get the fuck off of him!" He roared. Two hands crossed his chest, eyes darkening, as he spoke the words of another. "Craymel of Water, hear my plea. I summon thee to crush this flea. Goddess Spirit of the Oceans for thy realm to help one... Undine, I call you for your work to be done!" He spread his arm wide, a pattern of magic appearing in front of him. It opened up, a woman of blue appearing. She was a mermaid with legs, with fins on her helmet and wearing light armor. A large trident was her choice of weapon.

"Why have thee summoned me?" She asked, eyes scanning the room until she lighted upon the winged man on top of the boy.

"Him." Tomoki seethed, pointing to the man. "He's planning on raping my friend Justin."

Undine looked at the scene, taking in Justin's half-dressed state and the tears of fear and shame pouring out of his eyes. The sight made her maternal instincts flare, igniting her rage.

"This is unacceptable!" She screamed. With a crash of her of trident, columns of water surrounded the area, all centered upon the avian. He was lifted off Justin and trashed by the oncoming waves. Again and again they stuck, under he was thrown against the ground.

Undine looked at Tomoki. "I can't stay for long, but do me a favor. Crush him and make him pay."

"Of course." The avatar of water nodded.

The Craymel of Water nodded and vanished.

"You interrupted me." The man boomed and with a flash, his armor was back on completely. He drew his sword and dashed at Tomoki, sword outstretched. Together, Jenrya and Jun blocked, their respective melee weapons locking with the man's.

"Wake Justin up!" Jenrya called, voice strained.

"Hurry!" Jun commanded just as the two were blown back by the enemy's force.

"Justin!" Tomoki headed over to his friend, who was still paralyzed, this time helped by some magic. Tears fell from his eyes, his mouth frozen in screams. He furiously shook the boy, screaming his name.

"C'mon Justin! I'm not here to hurt you! Just wake up! Please! That guy's off of you and attacking the others!" No response. "Please Justin! You have to wake up!"

"Spiriturn stop..." Justin whispered. "Please stop. I don't want this. Please don't make me." Tears continually leaked out of his eyes, which were wide open and glazed. "Just stop."

Knowing that slapping him would just make it worse because of the trauma, even if he could break the hysteria, and the magic was another unknown. Justin and Yutaka were going to kill him for this, but he had to do it. With a swoop of his head, Tomoki caught the wind avatar up in a light kiss, nice and different from the bruising ones that Spiriturn had caught Justin in before. Justin's hysteria lessened as the kiss went on, feeling the different sensations. When Tomoki lifted his head, Justin's tears had ceased and his eyes had lost the haze that clouded before. A blush sprung onto his face, but his eyes were still shadowed by darkness and shame. He stood and morphed silently. "Thanks."

A similar blush came onto Tomoki's face. "No problem. C'mon, let's get this guy."

"He's dead." Justin growled as he drew his sword, wiping his tears. With a cry, Justin jumped in, biting into Spiriturn's shoulder before the avian could summon his armor. A quick twist drew blood, but Justin didn't care as a hand planted itself on Spiriturn's bare chest and pushed off, ripping his sword out painfully from the body. Rage fueling his body, Justin called his next attack out, magic swallowing his body. "Sword Dance!" Furious strikes at eye-blurring speed ensured, his strike calculated to strike vital points. Mid-strike, however, Spiriturn gained some armor so the effectiveness was limited. It still managed to get Justin back to his senses and he jumped back, out of range of a counterattack. Spiriturn took to the air.

"You were the best I had in ages." He whispered. "I want to finish what I started."

Justin didn't respond as the four regrouped.

"How do we get him now?" Jun asked, filing what he found to the back of his head until after the battle.

"Spells." Jenrya responded. "Long-Ranged Weapons. Justin, Tomoki. Cover us with spells. We'll head in with our weapons. Let's move!"

No one argued as the avatars of earth and fire dashed forward, lasers and bullets flying.

"Wind of Pain!"

"Sapphire Whirlwind!"

As Spiriturn maneuvered and dodged around the attacks, a large cutting tornado headed toward him. He took that full in the chest and it was followed by large strands of water that turned into a full-grown twisting blast. A she fell from that, Jenrya swept in and stabbed him in the arm with his lance, twin katanas slashing his other one. As Spiriturn lay there in pain, Justin stood over him.

"You're greatest folly was acting too human." He whispered and arched his sword down...

...to meet Spiriturn's own sword. With a twist, Spiriturn was free. He took to the air again and started to concentrate energy in his hands.

"You know, Justin, you were the sweetest." The monster licked his lips. "But I'm under orders to destroy you, so..." He flew higher than even Jun could jump and continued charging.

Justin stared up at Spiriturn, at his would-be rapist. Rage batted at his senses, trying to consume him. It would be easy to let go, to just say "screw this" and blast Spiriturn into the afterlife. Zordon's voice kept popping up his head, however. "You're a defender now. Remember that Justin. You use your powers to defend, not to hurt. Stay in the light and you'll be fine. Remember Justin. Defend." Following that advice, Justin closed his eyes. The sounds of battle were around him, the sound of charging energy catching his ears. The voiced battle magic was also loud, as were the sounds of magic being cast. But Justin pushed through that, pushed through the sounds, went past his own pain until he was in his own place, his inner world. The feeling of flight spread across him, reminding him of the feeling that he had when the Turbo Megazord first lifted him into the air. Pulling himself out of it, it took Justin a moment to realize that he was floating several feet off the ground. Realizing the opportunities quickly, the wind avatar lifted into the air. Spiriturn saw him and his eyes widened, but the energy couldn't be cut off so easily and was helpless as Justin drew his sword. In the blink of an eye, Justin had embedded the sword in Spiriturn's neck, slicing sideways to behead the creature.

The light died down almost instantly, siphoning into Justin's blade. As Justin returned to the ground, the sword had changed.

"It has wind runes on it." Jenrya commented. "Can you read it?"

As he stared at the metal, words appeared in the wind avatar's mind to say. "You have chosen the path of wind and light and this is proof of your contract. Stay in the light always."

The sword itself was longer and slimmer, reminding his less of his Turbo Sword and more like the more powerful Turbo Megazord's sword. Justin lifted it into the air, where the Turbo sign shined in the light brought by invisible sources. He let his arm drop and looked at the orb that was pulsating brightly at the back of the room, ignoring Spiriturn's dead body beneath him.

"What do you think that is?" He asked.

"I don't know." Jun shrugged.

Before anyone could stop him, Justin had already climbed the steps to the stone holding place of the orb and was standing in front of it. As Tomoki opened his mouth to warn Justin off it, the boy placed a hand on the orb and green light blinded all...

* * *

New Items Used (aside from Power Rangers, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier, and Yoroiden Samurai Troopers):

Final Fantasy - All, Quake, Quake 2

Flame of Recca - Setsuna

Magic Knight Rayearth - Sapphire Whirlwind

Lunar Series - Flame Shot, Slash, Sword Dance, Vigor, Wind Dirk

Tales Series - Undine

Weiß Kreuz - Weiss, Schwarz

Mathais grinned. "We own none of these."

An older teen, Shinkaa, nodded. "Sorry, but we have to leave very soon."

Chibi Anzu, Chibi Tomoki, and Chibi Jun waved. "See ya!"


End file.
